A Bumpy Road to Travel On
by Randomness47
Summary: Gibbs adopts a young seventeen year old after finishing the case of her dead her father. Left with no mother due to a house fire killing both her mother and step father at the age of thirteen, she has three choices. (Full description inside)
1. Description

Gibbs adopts a young seventeen year old after finishing the case of her dead her father. Left with no mother due to a house fire killing both her mother and step father at the age of thirteen, she has three choices. Go with Gibbs to DC from the small town of Concord, NC. Move in with her grandparents and stay in NC. Or go into the adoption system and wait for someone to come along. After deciding to give Gibbs a chance to take her parents place she is dragged into the dangerous but exciting life of NCIS.


	2. Chapter 1

"Take a breath." I slowly breath out as I watch the road ahead of me as the song and rain begin. "Take it deep. 'Calm yourself', He says to me. If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun and count to three." I come to a stop and turn my blinker on as I wait for any cars but when none come I turn off of 73 and onto Irish Potato rd. "Im sweating now, Moving slow, No time to think. My turn to go." I take a minute to catch my breath as I continue on my way down the road as the trees begin to branch out over the road giving some cover from the rain. "And you can see my heart beating. You can see it through my chest." My phone begins to buzz in the cup holder so I quickly pick it up, hit answer, and pressed it to my ear.

Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger

"Hello?" I ask.

Say a prayer to yourself

"You're going to pay for what you took from me." Someone growls.

He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'

"What? Who the he'll are you?!" I yell but the line goes dead.

And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost

I pull my phone away from my ear and quickly go to my history to see the call came from my father's cell phone. Confused I sit back, slipping my phone under my leg, and focus on the road.

And you can see my heart beating  
No, You can see it through my chest

I hear the hum of another car engine coming from behind me. I look into my review mirror to see a large four door Chevy speed up headed for my rear. I slam down on the gas and fly back against my seat as I keep a steady watch on the road in front of me and the car behind me. "This can't be a coincidence." I think to myself as I jerk my wheel to the right and head onto Gold Hill rd almost losing control of my small Ford. "Shit!" I scream as my car swings side to side skidding across the slick asphalt.

Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test

So, just pull the trigger

I look back up at my review mirror but before I can check on the other car it rams me in the back throwing me forwards into my steering wheel. I yell out as pain explodes across my face but I quickly ignore it and open my eyes, grab the wheel, and focus on the road again straightening my car.

As my life flashes before my eyes

I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life

I slam down on the gas again as my right hand pops open the center console and grabs around for my pistol but when the red truck hits me again I stop and quickly get my phone out from under my leg and begin to dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A voice answers after a bit.

"Hello, my name is Taylor Mackenziee Harper I'm currently on Gold Hill rd about to turn on Mt. Olive rd. I have a red Chevy with a safe driver sticker on the front windshield trying to throw me off of the road after I got a threatening call from my father's phone and the caller was NOT my father."

And you can see my heart beating

No, You can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no

After a few seconds there's an answer. "Alright miss the police have been dispatched."

Know that I must pass this test  
You can see my heart beating

"ma'am I am the daughter of Staff Sergeant Ronald Harper. I need you to call NCIS and get someone down here. Anyone." I instruct her.

"Please remain calm we're going to help." The woman says urgency in her voice. I throw my cell phone into the center console and slam it shut as I look behind me to see that the truck is now entering the lane next to me but I notice to late as they hit my back and I begin to spin slamming into the front of their car before I fly off into a ditch. My eyes close on there own as I get thrown back and forth slamming into the window, steering wheel, and center console.

Oh, you can see it through my chest  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
Know that I must pass this test

I grab the door and grip the stirring wheel trying to keep myself from hitting the door and steering wheel anymore but when I crash into a tree trunk I scream in pain as glass rips my face and arms and my head flies forwards again hitting the steering wheel even harder this time. Everything stops and goes silent except for the soft hum of a car engine somewhere near by. I don't move afraid of hurting myself more or pointing out that I'm still alive. My whole body aches. My legs are the only part of me that feel fine except for the fact that there stuck. Something has pierced my stomach and is still in my skin. I hear someone stepping on glass as I lay against the steering wheel taking deep breaths as I turn my head to look out my window blood running down the side of my face. As I try to make something out everything is blurry and I feel so tired. A dark figure appears at my window. For a second they just stand there then they lift there arm and I know what's about to come so I close my eyes. "So, just pull the trigger." I sing softly with the last bit of strength I have then pass out hearing one last sound.

Bang...

I open my eyes as voices echo around in my head and the sound of broken glass being walked on reaches my ears. When my eyes open I see a man in a police uniform talking to a tall man with long grey hair, light skin, and icy blue eyes. I pull away from the steering wheel with a hiss as pain explodes somewhere near my hip. I look down to see glass sticking out of my left side right above my hip. Tears jump to my eyes as I grasp the large shard of glass and take a deep breath before I jerk is out. Once it's out I open the center console and grab my pistol in case. I hear people start to yell as I open my car door and fall out hissing in pain as it continues to run through me. I roll onto my side and off of my stomach and look around for any threat but see none. Someone grabs my arm and I immediately go into defensive mode letting myself roll away from the stranger before I get onto my knees and point my pistol at who ever touched me as my empty hand flies to my side.

Screams fill the air as people take notice of my gun. "Everyone step back!" And "She's got a gun!" Ring through the air.

"Touch me again and I'll shoot you." I growl angrily at a fearful looking man with dark green eyes and brown hair. The man backs up and puts his hands in the air slowly.

"Boss!" The man yells and I look away from him to see the man who was talking to the copes before walking closer watching me intently.

My arm shakes as a wave of pain washes through me but I don't lower my weapon. "DiNozzo back off." The man yells as he comes closer.

I throw the hand holding my wound up to cup my gun steadying my aim. "Stop!" I cry out as pain shakes through me causing me to lose focus for a second. "St-stay away from me." I snap as I gain focus again.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." He says his voice low and protective. "Do you know who you are?" He asks staying where he stands.

"Yes. Taylor Mackenzie Harper daughter of Staff Sergeant Ronald Harper." I state as the world around me begins to spin a little.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He states and I lower my gun some.

"NCIS?" I ask as he takes a step closer.

"NCIS." He confirms with a nod as he flashes his badge and ID. I move my thumb over the safety and push the button in, turning it on, before I drop the gun and I fall to my side pressing my bloody hand back to my wound to feel my clothes wet with blood. I feel someone pat my cheek so I open my eyes to see the NCIS agent staring down at me. "What happened?" He asks nodding down at the blood flow.

"Impaled by glass. It... it wasn't that bad but it still hurts." I mutter as I look around at my car and the onlookers. When my eyes travel back to the agent he's watching me his blue eyes burning into my head.

"Ducky!" He yells over his should getting the attention of a short man with glasses and a hat on.

"Right here Jethro." The man replies in a British accent. When the man, Ducky, begins to walk over I move away from him.

"It's alright he's my ME, Medical Examiner, he'll be able to fix you up." I explains gently. I nod my head as the man moves over to us and kneels down. "Ducky." The man says with a nod of his head.

"Jethro. Alright miss what are we looking at here?" He asks and I look him over quickly. He wears a plaid blue shirt and brown business pants and he smells of fresh brewed tea. I slowly pull my shirt up and lay down on the ground trying to relax a bit.

"Impaled by glass." I repeat as I stare at the grass in front of me.

"You pulled it out I presume." He states sounding annoyed.

"It was more painful with the glass in." I offer with small smile.

"Alright roll onto your back dear." He instructs as he begins to rummage through his bag.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back and ready for you to read more. These chapters have been written for some time now some it may be a month our two before I update again since I'm, sadly, already getting writers block with this story. It's not that I don't know where I want this to go, I just don't know how to get there. So please read, enjoy, and review IO can always use and little comment here and there and if you'd like to see something in the future please tell me and I may pop it in somewhere.**

I lay on a gurney in the back of the ambulance as we head to Carolinas HealthCare System-NorthEast. Everyone is silent as we go two paramedics on my right and the grey haired NCIS agent to my left. I tilt my head to my left and look at the man out of the corner of my eye only to have his steel blue ones flash over to me. When our eyes lock I can tell he expects me to look away or blink to avoid eye contact but I don't I just stare right back at him and for a slight second I see his lips twitch upwards. "Something is about to start." I think to myself as I look away from him and begin to close my heavy eyelids.

Nothings gone well. I'm called and told to drive all the way to a small town called Mt. Pleasant, North Carolina. In the middle of the murder investigation I'm called by Vance to head to the local police department to check on a girl claiming to be the daughter of our dead Staff Sergeant Ronald Harper. I speed over to the police department only to find out that she isn't there but crashed on a back road after calling that she was being chased after being threatened through a call from her father's phone. I drive me and my agents to the crash site glaring at the road. "I haven't even had my first cup of coffee and I'm already wanting to yell at someone." I mutter to myself as I speed down the curvy road. DiNozzo scoots away from me and I smirk a little at his reaction feeling slight satisfaction. When I get to the crash site I'm surprised my what lays before me. The left back side of the car has been dented and the paint has been removed. The trunk lid is up in the air also dented. The nose of the car looks like someone was crushing a soda can as glass covers the road and grass. I slowly take everything in before I get out quickly making my way over to the police officer.

"Who is the driver?" I ask him.

"Just as she said. Taylor Mackenzie Harper daughter of Staff Sergeant Ronald Harper. She just turned seventeen three months ago. Her grandfather, Sergeant Jerry Harper, is my boss back at the station." He states.

"Any clue as to what the hell happened?" I snap and the officer shakes his head.

"None." He mutters. "She's basically family to everyone at the station. She's always spending time with us or her father. Sometimes she'd hitch a ride with me. She's like my own kid. I can't believe this has happened.

"Anyone touch the car yet?" He shakes his head.

I open mouth to ask another question till I hear glass hitting the ground and a car door open. I turn to my right to see someone literally fall out of the drivers seat of the car and begin to crawl away. DiNozzo rushes over to the girls side but quickly jerks back as she rolls away and points something at him. "Everyone step back!" One officer yells. "She's got a gun!" Another yells as I take wide steps in the two's direction.

"Touch me again and I'll shoot you." She informs my Senior Field Agent her voice dry and full of fear. It's a small voice but strong and thick with force as if trying to truly frighten Anthony.

She watches DiNozzo closely till he calls out for me over his shoulder. Her gaze and aim move to me as her arm begins to shake, her other hand holds to her stomach. "DiNozzo back off." I yell at him as I walk closer to the young girl. Her spring green eyes are wide as she stares at me and they seem to darken every few seconds as she shows signs of pain. Her long brown hair falls all around her face as she points her gun at me more firmly removing her other hand from her stomach to reveal blood and an open wound.

"Stop!" She cries out angrily as her body begins to visibly shake and her eyes lose focus for a second. "St-stay away from me." She demands her voice weaker less force is put into her words.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." I whisper as I move closer. To my surprise my voice is low and protective. "Do you know who you are?" I ask her staying where I now stand only a few feet away from her.

"Yes. Taylor Mackenzie Harper daughter of Staff Sergeant Ronald Harper." She states.

"I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I inform her as I notice the flash of pain in her eyes and she lowers her gun.

Realization lights up her eyes quickly. "NCIS?" She murmurs as I take a step closer to her.

"NCIS." I nod as I flash my badge and ID. I watch as she moves her thumb over the safety and pushes the button in, turning it on, before she drops it and begins to fall to her side pressing her bloody hand back to her side. Quickly, I rush over to her side and gently pat her cheek getting her to open her eyes. "What happened?" I ask her nodding down at the blood flow.

"Impaled by glass. It... it wasn't that bad but it still hurts."She mutters as she looks around at her car and the onlookers. When her eyes travel back to me I notice the vulnerability in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Ducky!" I yell over my shoulder getting the attention of the elderly ME.

"Right here Jethro." He replies softly. When Ducky begins to walk over I notice how Taylor begins to move away from him.

"It's alright he's my ME he'll be able to fix you up." I explain gently. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she nods her head as Ducky moves closer and kneels down next to me. "Ducky." I nod my head.

"Jethro. Alright Ms. what are we looking at here?" Ducky asks her and I notice she looks him over quickly her large eyes taking in everything as if searching for some kind of threat. After a minute or two she lifts her shirt revealing a wide gaping whole in her side about an inch and a half long as she lowers herself down onto the ground relaxing somewhat.

Turned on her side her cut in the air. "Impaled by glass." She repeats as she stares at the grass in front of her.

"You pulled it out I presume." Ducky asks sounding annoyed getting a smile to pull at my lips.

"It was more painful with the glass in." She excuses almost shyly.

"Alright roll onto your back dear." He instructs as he begins to rummage through his bag. I pat Ducky's shoulder before I get up and make my back to the officer before to see him telling people to move along. I look around and take in the chaos. Kate walks over to me her note pad in hand.

"Well?" I ask her and she sighs.

"One woman, the second caller, witnessed Miss. Harper's car crash into the tree. She says that a large four door Chevy with the front end dented stopped and the driver got out with a gun." Kate looks over at Ducky and I follow her gaze to see the ME helping Harper stand up. "The woman says that the driver had a hoody on but was a pretty decent size."

"Where was our witness?" I ask her and Kate nods her head in her direction.

"She was in her house watching from the window at the front." She explains pointing at the house across the road where in the window stands a woman in her late seventies. "She says that the diver walked to Miss. Harper's door and just stood there. After a second they lifted there gun and pulled the trigger. Says she's not sure if they actually shot her or if it was to try and see if she was alive." Kate finishes and I nod my head.

"Alright Kate good work. Get Tony and start to get evidence." I instruct her before I head back over to the car where Ducky and Miss. Harper stand talking to each other.

"... My mother remarried and when I was four and raised me. She lied about my father and when I was thirteen I found out and I started to talk to him without her knowing it. In the end when she and my step father died he took me in the moment he got home and found out about everything. He drove all the way from Georgia to come and get me." She tells Ducky her back to me. I stand a few feet away and listen to her.

"Your father sounds like a great man." Ducky offers and she nods her head.

"He is." She whispers before lowering her head and mumbles something.

"What was that my dear?" Ducky steps closer to her and I notice her shoulders shaking.

She turns to me and looks up and I'm able to see tears swimming in her eyes and flooding down her cheeks. "Just give it to me don't even think about sugar coating it." She whispers but I know she's talking to me.

I freeze for a second hesitating to tell her the news until I meet her eyes and see the lost look in them. She needs to know now or it'll completely kill her later. She needs something to focus on. "We found your father in his house this morning dead. I'm sorry."

She lets out a sob but turns her head away from me to hide her tears using her hair as a wall. I'm about ready to turn away from her when she turns back a fire burning in her eyes that I've never seen in a child her age. No more tears feel, her shoulders no longer shake, and her head is held high. "How?" She asks her voice stronger and her tears vanishing.

"He was shot from behind and stabbed three times." I admit and she looks over her shoulder at Ducky.

He blinks a few times before looking over at me with a questioning gaze which I nod my head to. "I'm afraid that the stab wounds were sustained before he was shot." He explains and she nods her head slowly before looking up at me.

"Find the son of a bitch who did this." She tells me before she turns away and walks off over to one of the officers no tears in her eyes as if that's it.

Ducky walks over to my side watching her walk away just as I do. "That was a surprise. I expected more tears from the pour dear. But did you see her crawl away from that car and not even cry?" Ducky asks and I nod my head.

"I believe we should keep our minds open to the fact that she could be the killer." I state and Ducky turns to me quickly.

"Really Jethro do you really think the child could have done this?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"No but someone else might, better make sure just incase someone tries to pin it on her." I admit and Ducky walks off nodding his head. I look around before I sigh and walk over to Tony and Kate.

 **Well what do you think of it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about how long it took to post this chapter but I got stuck and started working on other things until I finally got an idea on how to push through the next chapter. The first few chapters are always the hardest but I'll get through it. I also have noticed that slow moment that have little action in them I honestly suck at until something inspires me. Well on with the story.**

* * *

The evening sunlight seeps through the curtains of my hospital room casting shadows across the room as steady beeps echo around me and light chatter making its way into my room through the cracked door. I shift onto my right side and look over the edge of my bed dragging my gaze across the floor until my eyes land on my bag which sits at the foot of my bed. I hear my door open and I lift my head to see a nurse standing in my doorway watching me. She's a tall woman probably around six foot three with pixie cut red hair and almond shaped grey eyes that look like a storm. "Can you hand me my bag?" I ask softly. She looks over at my bag and nods her head before coming in and handing it over to me. "Thank you." I offer gaining a smile from her before she turns away from me and leaving the room. I unzip the biggest pocket of my bag and slip my hand into the small phone pocket at the top grasping my phone and ear buds. After I'd walked away from the NCIS agent and his ME I walked over to Thomas Baker, a trainee and friend from school, who quickly told me my grandfather was not going to let me avoid the hospital. Begrudgingly I agreed to head to the hospital asking him to gather my phone, ear buds, and a change of clothes from my grandparents house.

I plug in my ear buds and power on my phone as I pop the buds into my ears. Once the home screen is up I type in my password and head to my music looking through everything I've downloaded. When I reach the E's I stop and tap the screen before I turn the volume all the way up and press the power button turning the front screen off as the music starts.

"Oh, where have we gone? Cause something down here's going wrong. You told me a night ride would be worth it. But I didn't know it'd take us 'til dawn." I pause as the beat runs through me then continue along with Pierce Fulton as I stare up at the ceiling. "I got a morale, I don't want anything. You got me on my own, I wasn't listening. Just spare me this last time, please now, for my own sake." I close my eyes as I take a breathe and continue. "There's two ways to echo lake." Everything seems to fade away and I feel my lips twitch up a little as the music calms me lulling me away. "There's two ways to echo lake." I hear the air conditioning click and feel a breeze enter my room. "Show me what's new. I know who's under [?] Do you take me for a fool, or just don't care? I'm in a back road date where I don't belong. I got a morale, I don't want anything. You got me on my own, I wasn't listening. Just spare me this last time, please now, for my own sake. There's two ways to echo lake." The beat carries on and I open my eyes before turning them to the break in the curtains to look outside. "There's two ways to echo lake." The news of my father's death had stung, and still does for that fact, but it was dulled by determination to uncover who and why. He was strong, loving, and always understood me like no one else. Whenever I needed someone to listen he'd be there. Whenever I needed advice he'd be ready to try and offer his opinion. Whenever I needed comfort... He was there and now...

I let out a sigh as the next song starts. "Go row the boat to safer grounds. But don't you know we're stronger now. My heart still beats and my skin still feels. My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears. But we're running out of time. Oh, all the echoes in my mind cry. There's blood on your lies. The sky's open wide. There is nowhere for you to hide. The hunter's moon is shining. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the." Was it my fault he was killed? Was the person who ran me off the road the one who killed him or was it a coincidence? "Trick or treat, what would it be? I walk alone, I'm everything. My ears can hear and my mouth can speak. My spirit talks, I know my soul believes. But we're running out of time. Oh, all the echoes in my mind cry. There's blood on your lies. The sky's open wide. There is nowhere for you to hide. The hunter's moon is shining. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves. I'm running with the wolves tonight. I'm running with the wolves." I stop and take a breath closing my eyes as a doctor runs by as I begin to sink into the depths of everything I can make out the ticking of the clock on the wall. "It's been cause betrayal in hearts. They can in dream tonight deceives us. A million voices, silent dreams. Where hope is left so incomplete. I'm running with the... I'm running with the wolves." Tick. "I'm running with the... I'm running with the... I'm running with the... I'm running with the wolves." Tick "I'm running with the wolves tonight." Tick. "I'm running with the wolves." Tick. "I'm running with the wolves tonight." Tick. "I'm running with the wolves." Tick. "I'm running with the wolves tonight." Tick. "I'm running with the wolves." Tick. "I'm running with the wolves tonight." Tick. "I'm running with the wolves." Tick. "I'm running with the..." I slowly open my eyes and look over at the clock to see it's only four forty seven. I close my eyes again and let my music continue but I no longer sing along until one song catches my attention causing me to tense up. "Take a breath. Take it deep 'Calm yourself', He says to me. If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun and count to three. I'm sweating now. Moving slow

No time to think. My turn to go." I slowly let a breathe out as I remember everything. I wasn't scared... Not at first not until I saw the tree. Everything went by so fast. When they got out of the car and came to shoot me. "And then I get a scary thought. That he's here - means he's never lost. And you can see my heart beating." I murmur as I push myself up into a sitting position. "No, You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. Know that I must pass this test. So, just pull the trigger." It was a woman. The hands, face, structure of her body... Definitely a woman. "As my life flashes before my eyes. I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?" That never happened. I never saw every precious moment of my life flash before my eyes. I didn't wonder I just gave in. "So many won't get the chance to say good-bye. But its too late to think of the value of my life." Now it's just a robotic act. My mind, of its own accord, telling me to sing as everything runs through my head. "And you can see my heart beating. No, You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no." I didn't fight back. I didn't try to see who it was I just gave in. Part of me wanted what was to come, for the gun to be cocked. "Know that I must pass this test. You can see my heart beating." For the barrel to be pressed against my skull. "Oh, you can see it through my chest. I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no." For the trigger to be pulled. "Know that I must pass this test. So, just pull the trigger" For the bullet to pierce my head and kill me.

I let out a choked gasp as I rip the buds from my ears and throw my phone across the room at nothing in particular before I curl up pulling my knees to my chest arms wrapped around my legs. Two things happen after this 1) two voices yell at me and 2) someone walks over to me.

"Hey Taylor it's okay." I hear someone run over to me then a familiar hand land on my back. I turn my head to my left to see Fred Mead a short boy with olive skin deep, warm brown eyes and short, stiff black hair standing next to my bed confusion written across his face. Over his shoulder I see Atlanta Spencer a tall girl a few months older than me with pale skin long straight brown hair and wide blue eyes. I lean into him and he wraps me in a hug as she walks over to us. "Hey what's wrong?" He whispers.

I don't answer till I feel Atlanta sit down on my bed. "I wanted to die." I whisper into the silent air.  
I feel Fred tense up before I feel Atlanta grab my hand and take it into both of hers. "It's okay. You'll make it through this. I'll help you but you have to cooperate with me this time. Okay?" She asks and I nod my head as she scoots over and wraps her arms around me. Squeezing me to her. "What happened to you?" She whispers. I'm not sure if she's just thinking out loud or wants me to hear this but I chose to answer her.

"I was driving to work singing... singing Russian Roulette when I pulled onto Irish Potato rd. While I was on Irish Potato I got a call. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID. When I answered it wasn't my father, that much I'm sure of. After the call a four door red Chevy came speeding up to my back end. I slammed down on the gas and flew down the road and turned right onto Gold Hill rd almost losing control of my car. Whoever they were they kept up, ramming into me every once and awhile. I called the cops and told them to call someone from NCIS because my father doesn't just hand his phone to random strangers. Suddenly the other car was at my back corner in the left lane." I pause as I look down at my hands and breath. "They slammed into me before I flew into a ditch and a tree on my side of the road. After everything settled down I heard them get out and make there way over to me. When they reached my window they pointed a gun at me" Fred tenses up and Atlanta lets out a gasp. "I just looked at them. It was a woman for sure. The build, the hands, the eyes. Definitely a woman. Her finger twitched. She was going to kill me. The song was stuck in my head and I think I sorta went back to old thoughts and I... I told her... I told her to pull the trigger. And she did, but she didn't kill me." I whisper before I look over at Atlanta.

"Wait what do you mean 'You sorta went back to old thoughts'?" Fred demands looking from Atlanta to me. I brush my hair behind my shoulder as I turn my entire body to him.

I consider lying to him but in the end I decide against it. "A few years back things weren't to good for me but I wasn't brave enough to take it to court and in the end I started to have... have suicidal thoughts." I admit softly.

I look away from him and get up and walk around my bed and to the windows. I send one of the curtains up and sit down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks his voice filled with hurt.

I pause for a second as I stare up at the clouds. "It's not that I didn't trust you. I didn't want even more people to know the truth. Atlanta has been my friend since second grade. She noticed it all on her own. She was the only one who listened to me before I was aloud to see my grandparents again. She would listen when I came to school after things happened and it made everything easier." I admit my voice soft.

"You mean, the things you started to say in class three years ago weren't just an attempt to get attention like everyone thought?" He asks and I look down at the window sill.

"Sometimes when you say something people don't want to believe it because they can't imagine it. I mean look at the Holocaust." I point out.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and I shake my head.

"I don't need pity I need my..." I break down tears jumping into my eyes before I fall to the floor shaking like mad.

"Taylor!"

"He's gone. He's gone and I never got to say I loved him." I sob as I feel two bodies wrap around me arms tangling into my hair. No one speaks as I cry my heart out. As my tears ease off I begin to speak. "Once he found out my mom and step father had died he came straight home. He told his commanding officer that he could fire him for all he cared but he was leaving. He came straight to me here, at the hospital, all the way from Albany, Georgia." I admit with a smile. "He drove as fast as he could till he got here. The next day, when I was let out, he'd already cleared everything making it to where I'd stay with him and no one could change that. He left the Marine's and started to work with my grandfather at the police station in Mt. Pleasant."

"He did a lot for you." Fred agrees and I smile.

"He loved you Taylor don't doubt that." A deep voice rumbles from behind us. We all jump up and spin around to see my grandfather standing on the other side of my bed with sad eyes. Tears jump up into my eyes again and I run over to him as I begin to cry again. "I know it stings now Taylor but it'll dull after awhile." He promises and I nod my head as I calm down taking deep breaths. "Just like with Daisy." He offers and I feel my throat close up. My great grandmother had died four spring breaks ago but it still hurt to think about her. After a second I let out a hick up and everyone laughs.

There's a knock on the door but I don't move I just let the silence sit for a few more seconds not wanting to pull away from my grandfather until I feel as if I'm done crying. "I need to speak with Ms. Harper." I hear Gibbs state.

"Can't you wait a minute?" Jerry, my grandfather, asks sharply.

I pull away and shake my head. "No it's okay. He has to make sure I wasn't the one who killed dad. You guys should go any way once I'm done talking to Gibbs I'll need to lay down I'm already feeling tired." I explain softly.

He turns to me and looks down. "Are you sure?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah we wouldn't mind staying here with you." Atlanta admits.

"Yeah I'm sure. You have work and you two, I'm sure, left home without telling your parents anything because you didn't know anything." I smile at the all. "Go on I promise I'll have a nurse call if some thing changes."

"Alright." My grandfather sighs s he leans over and kisses my forehead. "I'll see you later tonight and I'll bring you some real food." He whispers before he leaves.

"I'll be coming back later today to check on you even if the nurses DON'T call us I want to make sure your not alone." Atlanta offers before giving me a hug.

"Everything will be fine you'll see." Then she's gone with Fred right behind her after he gives my shoulder a squeeze. After a second I turn to Gibbs and wave him in before I walk over to my bed and climb into it.

"You know why I'm here." He states but I nod my head.

"To go over where I was when my father was murdered to make sure I didn't kill him." I state blankly.

He nods his head as he walks in even farther and closes the door. "Alright. I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them to the best of your ability." I nod my head and he begins. "Where were you at three fifty seven this morning?"

"Atlanta's house. Her mother, father, sisters, and grandmother can vouch for me if you don't trust her to." I state firmly and he nods his head.

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill your father?"

I shake my head. "Not really. He kept work at work unless we were eating but even then he would just sum everything up with a 'it was okay' or a 'I don't want to talk about it' if something bad happened." I admit with a shrug lightly. "To be honest I think it was good that way, it helped me not worry about him."

"What about any problems away from work? Did your father go out?" He asks and I shake my head again.

"Not really. Whenever he does go out I'm usually with him." I admit as I sit down on my bed.

"What about people that have problems with you?" He asks and I look away as I begin to bite down on my lower lip. "Who?"

I let out a sigh before I stop chewing on my lip and answer. "You can check out my step fathers parents and family. Some of them had a problem with me and my mother when he married her and had my brothers. A few girls from school but I don't think it's kill my father worthy. Other than that not really. I mean my father had quite a few ex's but I don't know most of them." I admit as I look back over at him.

"From being apart from him." He offers and I nod my head.

"Yeah. You can ask Rose. Gramma, I'm pretty sure, met every girlfriend. My Aunt Laura might know also." I offer.

"Alright. That's it. You should rest and if anything strange happens while your here I want you to call for a nurse or doctor they'll call me and I'll be here as soon as I can, later today one of my agents should get her to watch over you Just as a precaution." He informs me before he turns to leave and I feel myself at the fact that he could tell I was about to object.

"Thank you Gibbs." I call out as I start to feel drowsy. "And please... find who did this."

* * *

Songs

Echo Lake - Pierce Fulton

Running With The Wolves - AURORA

Russian Roulette - Rhianna

* * *

 **I don't know the next time I'll be updating but I hope it'll be soon so just hang in there for me.**


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
